


Five Things Asuma Won't Let You Do

by Sleepless_Sun



Series: Five Things [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Future Shopping Malls, Gen, Magic Markers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Sun/pseuds/Sleepless_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuma Confronts His Team, and Misses The Result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Asuma Won't Let You Do

Tapping his fingers nervously, Asuma was trying to find his team. It had been three days since he had seen the faithful bunch all together, and he was growing nervous.

Ever since Kakashi introduced the other teams to time travel Asuma's life had been a living hell. Kids would run up to him and ask for a piece of beard, while other like Kakashi and Gai made it a game to see who could snatch the most and then resell it to the annoying children.

How he hated them.

He walked down to the training field hoping not to run into any other teams until he saw his own faithful team standing off in the distance, they appeared to be conversing with Gai's student TenTen.

"Oh no." He said to himself, this was bad. He had heard the horrible story of how Gai kicked his own female student in the crouch and locked Neji in a closet.

He was at the end of his rope with this whole time travel thing; not only was it sick and unhelpful, but it had cost him his most precious attribute; his beard.

He approached his team causing TenTen to scatter away.

Looking at Ino, Shikamauru and Choji he sighed. "Listen, we have a new rule." He stated bluntly, skipping hellos and questions. "You not to engage in a conversion with anyone that is not on this team" he said, they eyed him for a moment before Ino spoke.

"Asuma Sensei, did you draw on your beard with a magic marker?"

Asuma's face dropped to a frown. "They were all out of sharpies." He said, and Ino could only nod.

They all sat silent for a moment before Skiamaru sighed. "Asuma Sensei, why can't we talk to any other members?" He asked, not really wanting an answer, he had already heard about the time travel, and that news didn't shock him any more then when he heard about Kakashi spraying Sakura with Bear Mace, or the fact that it took a piece of his own Sensei's beard to even make the machine.

Kakashi had way to much time on his hands.

"Welll…" Asuma continued, rubbing his magic marker beard with his fingers.

"You see guys,I believe in my heart that there is something seriously wrong with them and I don"t want them to infect you with their stupidity. Any questions?"

"Kakashi Sensei, help the tree is on fire!"

Asuma's team spun their heads to glance at Sasuke and his lighter.

"All right, hold on, I'll help put it out." Kakashi set his bookmark and put his book aside.

"Stand back, I'll handle this." There was a moment of silence and they all watched in morbid fascination.

"What is he-" but Ino was cut off by Kakishi's loud shout.

"Ooop. Nope. Made it worse…. Oh well, nobody liked that forest anyway, we'll build a strip mall here since no trees will ever grow here again."

They all glanced back at Asuma who sighed. "I rest my case," and with that he left the training field in search of more magic markers.

Ino, Shikamauru and Choji watched there sensei walk away.

"What do we do now? We're never gonna catch up if we don't time travel!" Choji said in a burst of frustration.

"Yeah and you saw him, I think he's in some kind of denial about the whole thing." Ino said.

"And, not only that, but all of Asuma Sensei beard is gone." She groaned earning a smirk from Shikamauru who reached into his pocket.

"Not all of it." He said, holding up the small strand of beard hair.

"Sweet!"


End file.
